


Show and Tell

by GalekhXigisi



Series: the same 3 donatello headcanons i adore in collection [4]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Albino Donatello (TMNT), Fox is a good dad kinda, Trans Donatello (TMNT), big mama is okay too ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Donatello never ended up with Lou Jitsu/Splinter. Instead, Big Mama's right hand man, Fox, followed Lou Jitsu with the intent to find out what was going on. Instead, he managed to snag their next champion.Imagine Donatello's surprise when he finally meets the other turtles. Despite having known of their existence for years, that doesn't change how surreal it feels to meet his brothers finally.Aka, Big Mama raises Donnie instead of Splinter.
Series: the same 3 donatello headcanons i adore in collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Show and Tell

“Pretty little thing, ain’t they,” the fox muses with a smirk at the woman, seemingly content with his finds as he peers at the little grommet in his hands. He offers it to her like a jewel, still excited by his find. “Another creature fo’ your little cabinet o’ curiosities.” 

The woman hums softly at seeing the little turtle sitting in his hands. The soft colors catch her eyes, all of them falling upon purple and yellow colors. She can’t say she’s ever seen a turtle with such colors. Perhaps an albino beast? Maybe a mutant such as the others in her lovely realm posed to be? Or perhaps even a yokai new to the scene? She thinks she would remember someone with features similar to this one’s own. Yet, she draws a blank, not able to remember any beast of any realm at all similar to this one, just a few faces that get lost in the crowd. 

“Yes, yes, but what  _ is it,” _ she asks with a raised brow, almost confused by the find. It was a colorful turtle. So what? She could find plenty if she set her heart out to do so. 

The fox yokai perks up, his ears flicking as he does so. He moves with caution, doing his best not to jostle the little softshell in his hands. He runs a claw carefully over the square ridges without a thought to it. “Baron Draxum, that ole mutant protector or whatever he claimed to be, he made a bunch of mutants somehow. I managed to snag one of ‘em before Your champion ran off with the other three.” 

There’s a pang in her chest at the mention of the other. It’s easy to assume he’s her ex now, at the very least, officially. She wouldn’t like to call it a falling out, but that was about as close to it as she could supply. Her lips purse in thought, trying to consider how to go about this situation. 

It wouldn’t be hard to just toss them out like a filthy guest, but… She  _ had _ just lost her champion, after all. Would they even fight? How would they respond to any of this? Were they even capable of thought and-

The little turtle lets out a whine at the fox yokai’s finger, pushing it away as they force their body up. The plop on their bottom, not caring for the other’s attempt at casual contact. 

“Sorry, little buddy,” he apologizes for quietly. 

“Did you just apologize to a child,” she asks with a raised brow. 

“Well - I mean -  _ Yeah.” _ He fumbles over his words for a moment and Big Mama is sure that beneath the soft fur, he’s blushing red. 

She hums quietly. “You are to care for it and train it,” she snaps, turning away from him, leaving her back towards them. “Monitor its progress and make sure it doesn’t make a muck of my hotel or anything near it, alright?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he says immediately, and she’s certain he’s bowing and nodding. 

“Now, leave me for the time being. I have business to attend to.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he repeats before scuttling out of the room. The door clicks behind him. 

There are issues, issues like the soft shell that will certainly require armor for later on. However, she doesn’t think the turtle will survive long. What with the mutated genes, there’s no guarantee they’ll even live on the next second. She argues with herself not to get attached the way she usually does to a specific selection of her champions, namely the younger, impressionable ones that need a motherly touch. (She wasn’t called Big Mama for nothing.) She can’t risk getting involved with another that will certainly fall far too early. 

It doesn’t help that the disappearance of Lou Jitsu still leaves an ache in her chest. She sighs quietly and forces away the internal debate that will inevitably only leave her feeling sad, if not somber for the rest of the evening. 

Her hands fold on her lap and she sighs softly. 

She can already tell it’s going to be a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave likes and comments! If you particularly liked my fic, here's my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
